1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of mobile two-way teleconferencing.
2. Background Information
Robots have been used in a variety of applications ranging from remote control of hazardous material to assisting in the performance of surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,458 issued to Wang et al. discloses a system that allows a surgeon to perform minimally invasive medical procedures through the use of robotically controlled instruments. One of the robotic arms in the Wang system moves an endoscope that has a camera. The camera allows a surgeon to view a surgical area of a patient.
Tele-robots such as hazardous waste handlers and bomb detectors may contain a camera that allows the operator to view the remote site. Canadian Pat. No. 2289697 issued to Treviranus, et al. discloses a teleconferencing platform that has both a camera and a monitor. The platform includes mechanisms to both pivot and raise the camera and monitor. The Treviranus patent also discloses embodiments with a mobile platform, and different mechanisms to move the camera and the monitor.
There has been marketed a mobile robot introduced by InTouch Technologies, Inc., the assignee of this application, under the trademarks COMPANION and RP-6. The InTouch robot is controlled by a user at a remote station. The remote station may be a personal computer with a joystick that allows the user to remotely control the movement of the robot. Both the robot and the remote station have cameras, monitors, speakers and microphones to allow for two-way video/audio communication.
In the InTouch system, information is sent through a broadband network such as the Internet. Internet access for the control stations of the InTouch system require some type of hardwired interconnect such as a Cablemodem or DSL line. This approach limits the useful area of the control station. It would be desirable to provide a system that allows for the control of a mobile two-way video-conferencing robot from a portable device.